Serial hybrid drives which drive a motor vehicle via an electric motor are known. The electric power for the electric motor is supplied to the internal combustion engine via a generator.
In addition, there are known motor vehicles which are driven by only an internal combustion engine. For these vehicles it is also known that a coasting phase, i.e., passive driving of the internal combustion engine, is used to perform a so-called zero quantity calibration. This involves ascertaining and adjusting operating parameters of the internal combustion engine to the extent that the operating parameters in a normal operation of the internal combustion engine, i.e., at a drive torque generated by the internal combustion engine, result in a compensation of age drift and optimization of the efficiency of the internal combustion engine.
There is no coasting phase with the serial hybrid drive mentioned above. To this extent, no zero quantity calibration may be performed.